


Moving Up to Go Down

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Satan has fantasies, and why shouldn't they involve a prison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Up to Go Down

In the name of honesty, Lucifer enjoyed calling Sam his bitch more than he probably should. But then, if they were trapped together in a human prison, Lucifer knows very well which one of them would be labeled ‘bitch’. 

Other prisoners would look at Sam, see his size, and keep a respectful distance, not starting shit unless they had a plan. Lucifer, however, in his mild-looking vessel with it’s smaller frame wouldn’t look nearly as daunting. He’d probably be taken as some push-over put away for a white collar crime, if he had to guess.

Of course, thanks to his Archangel strength, it would be a very unwise decision for any of the prisoners to mess with him. It would be so easy for him to snap their bones, push his hands through skin into their chests and rip out their organs, but if he were human, he’d be close to helpless, he would need someone like Sam to watch over him.

It wasn’t such a bad thing not to be the one in charge. There was plenty to be said for running things from behind the scenes and Lucifer was more than wiling to take the backseat for Sam. With his wit directing Sam’s strength, they could take over the jail easily and the inmates would both hate and fear Sam, taking their attention away from him.

The idea of the scenario amused Lucifer, and if he were honest, Lucifer would admit that he found the idea of being Sam’s bitch appealing. All that strength and stubbornness, all those good intentions so easily twisted... Lucifer wouldn’t mind having all that passion directed at him in a carnal sense, wouldn’t mind the feel of Sam’s body holding him down, pressing him into a mattress. 

As the sound of Sam’s voice grew louder in the next room, Lucifer smirked and wondered what the man would do if he had any idea of the power Lucifer was willing to give Sam over him.


End file.
